Como las estrellas
by resplandorrosa626
Summary: Los amigos son como las estrellas, no los ves todo el tiempo pero ellos estan ahi


**Como las estrellas**

**Ryuga's P.O.V.**

Un pequeño niño de cabello verde, ojos cafés con un brillo unico y piel en mi opinión absolutamente pálida está dejando caer sobre su pequeño rostro una lágrima seguida de otra, Está en su cuarto sentado en su cama con las manos en su cara, no para borrar sus lágrimas sino para evitar contacto visual con el exterior, pobre…. Él es solamente una criatura y recibió un golpe muy duro de la realidad que ni los adultos están preparados a recibir.

Lo veo, en realidad estoy sentado aquí junto a él pero no me ve. Él es Kenta un niño con el que compartí una pequeña parte de mi vida que de verdad me dejo una marca muy grande, Él ha estado llorando desde hace una semana y lamento decir que soy el culpable de que esas lagrimas caigan por su cara, sus amigos están preocupados por el, a decir verdad también lo estoy. Porque cuando esta con sus amigos pone una sonrisa completamente falsa.

Esa sonrisa no se parece en nada a como yo la llamaba: _su sonrisa estúpida de siempre_, antes cuando viajábamos juntos a veces me fastidiaba que sonriera todo el día y quería borrarle esa tonta sonrisa a golpes, Una vez se la borre de una cachetada porque me pregunto: _¿Por qué siempre estás enojado?_, no sé qué me paso en esa ocasión, no sé porque le hice eso, pero me prometí no volver a tocarle ni un cabello nunca más, aunque digamos que no la cumplí muy bien, yo era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo pero cada vez que yo provocaba una sola lagrima salir de sus ojos me sentía tan mal que me dolía el estómago.

Ahora soy transparente y no puedo sentir dolor pero eso no evita que me sienta mal por provocar ese llanto que sueltas cuando te acuerdas de mí. Lo más raro es que no estás enojado conmigo, estás enojado contigo porque crees que pudiste haber evitado mi muerte, Kenta, fui yo el que provoco mi propia muerte a pesar de todas esas advertencias que decías y a veces hasta gritabas. Eres la única persona que me esta extrañando, eres el único que quieres que vuelva pero adivina que…. _No puedo volver, no se me permite_.

Escucho que alguien toca tu puerta y ni si quiera espera a que tu contestes, mira son tus amigos, Entre ellos esta Ginga, Kyoya, Madoka y Benkei, llámame chismoso pero no puedo evitar oír su conversación o al menos la de ellos ya que tú no te atreves ni a hablar, quieren que vuelvas a ser el mismo, quieren que tu alegría regrese, quieren que ya no te sientas triste por mí, por primera vez creo que estoy de acuerdo con estos idiotas y será mejor que lo estés tú también porque esa mirada de Tategami no me gusta en lo absoluto, se nota que ese torpe intentara golpearte para hacerte entrar en razón, no quiero que se atreva a tocarte pero en este caso puede que necesites un buen golpe para ver la realidad así que ¡i-increíble! Detuviste el puño de Kyoya con tu mano y sin si quiera mirarlo y no comprendo cómo puedes estrujarle la mano pero es divertido ver la como Tategami intenta disimular su cara de dolor, como sea ya que lo soltaste hasta a mi me molesta como Hagane y tu amiga te están sermoneando pero al parecer tu no los escuchas, no les haces cazo y te vas de tu habitación solo dejándolos en shock.

Te acompañaré en tu paseo para asegurarme de que no hagas nada estúpido, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque te detienes?, no entiendo…. Ah ya veo, ahí hay un niño que está hablando con su hermano mayor, el niño se ve tan alegre, me recuerda a como eras, y ese chico parece que no quiere prestarle atención, supongo que el te recordó a como éramos la mayoría del tiempo. Creo que salir no fue tan buena idea como pensaste, mírate ya quieres llorar otra vez pero estas resistiendo, creo que eso de resistirte también es mi culpa, hace unos días que no podías dormir dijiste que intentarías ser fuerte y no llorarías, tal vez creíste que no te escuchaba pero yo estaba junto a ti esa noche, me senté en esa silla cerca de tu cama esperando a que te durmieras pero fue en vano, cada vez que intentabas dormir te sacudías, gritabas y en ocasiones hasta llorabas, Tenias pesadillas y note perfectamente que susurrabas mi nombre dormido si tuviera que adivinar creo que soñaste con el ultimo combate que tuvimos, cuando intentaste detenerme y al mismo tiempo que te tomara enserio y créeme que lo hice pero estaba tan ciego al estar en busca de poder y de un desafío que valiera la pena que te ataque con furia, tu respondiste con valor y espíritu de lucha, fue impresionante y de no tener mi maniobra especial creo que habría perdido contra ti pero yo gane, gane y te deje llorando, tenía la intención de abandonarte pero me seguiste. Cuando escuche tus pasos y te escuche llamarme entre lágrimas me dije a mi mismo internamente: _Rompiste tu promesa idiota,_ pero sabes que soy tan terco que ni escuche mi propia voz interna solo escuchaba la voz del poder llamarme ¿y para qué?, para morir y dejarte con este sentimiento de culpa que todavía te atormenta, creo que no pensé bien las cosa, es mas no pensé y punto, cometí muchas equivocaciones lo único que hice bien fue pasarle mi poder a unas manos que si lo sabrían usar y mi puesto de blaider legendario a alguien que lo mereciera, Te los pase a ti Kenta porque tú eres mejor blaider que yo y no hablo de poder ni victorias hablo de que tu corazón es mucho más grande de lo que fue el mío, y que lo ponías en cada batalla con una sonrisa.

Pero esa sonrisa ya no está ahora que estas entrenando, tienes una mirada de tristeza bajo una máscara de emoción falsa, ¿pero qué?... Esos son los patrones de ataques que yo hacía todo el tiempo, no comprendo porque…Ah ahora entiendo, quieres ser igual a mi… pero la verdad es que yo no fui nada, solo fui un blaider tonto que casi destruye el mundo mas de una vez, alguien que se divertia escuchando los gritos de dolor de sus oponentes, alguien que no era capaz de darse cuenta de los sentimientos de la única persona que se preocupaba por el, alguien que te decepciono, alguien que te ignoro y ahora hace que llores todo el tiempo con su ausencia.

Oye ya es de noche, deberías volver a casa porque tu madre se preocupara por ti y puede que te castigue, veo que no te importa y te sientas en una banca en el parque y empiezas a mirar el cielo, no hay muchas estrellas que digamos pero ¿sabes que? Esas estrellas siguen ahí aunque no puedas verlas todo el tiempo, asi como yo, creo que piensas lo mismo porque no te resistes, Volviste a llorar sin consuelo, me siento mal otra vez.

¿Recuerdas esa vez que tu me dijiste _cuando no hay muchas estrellas en el cielo nocturno es porque ese brillo se esconde en nuestros ojos?_ Y yo te dije _deja de decir tonterías y deja de soñar mocoso_, pues yo si y ¿sabes que? Me arrepiento profundamente, quiero que vuelvas a soñar, a reir, a poner tu corazón en cada combate y que vuelvas a sonreír sinceramente, se que eso pasara porque algún dia superaras mi muerte y entenderás que mi partida fue para que todos maduraran, incluyéndote a ti.

Por favor deja de llorar y mira el cielo, mira la luna, las estrellas, la noche y recuerda esos momento y esas aventuras que vivimos, en las que tal vez no me atreví a decírtelo pero alegraste mis días desde qué empezaste a seguirme.

Se que recordaras todo lo nuestro algún dia y que en ese momento ese brillo regresara a tus ojos porque sabrás que nada estará para siempre y debes aceptar la realidad.

Pero prométeme una cosa Kenta, no sufrirás mas y no lloraras por mi nunca mas porque yo _ estoy muy orgulloso de ti_….

Que raro….. tus lagrimas se acaban de detener como si se te hubieran acabado y….. estas viendo en dirección en donde yo estoy…. E-eso es imposible se supone que no puedes verme, intento tocarte pero te atravieso como lo hago últimamente…. Será ¿será que…..

¿Me escuchaste?

Sigues mirándome o supongo que sigues mirando el vacío porque ya comprobé que no puedes verme o al menos se supone que no puedes, Te tallas los ojos con tu brazo y parpadeas un poco, ya notaste que no hay nadie que puedas ver, pero aun así sonríes, es esa _Tu sonrisa cálida volvió_, tus ojos todavía tienen unas pocas lagrimas pero no importa porque pronto desaparecerán igual que el dolor, solo mira hacia el cielo y el dolor en tu corazón desaparecerá de una vez.

Sé que habrá momentos en los que te sientas solo y ni siquiera tengas a las estrellas haciéndote compañía pero estaras bien porque el brillo de esas estrellas ausentes se esconde en tus ojos y lo tendrás siempre contigo asi como a mi….…..Seré como las estrellas, no me veras todo el tiempo pero….. siempre estaré ahí.

**Fin**


End file.
